N Eternity
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Touko's heartbroken. She's just beaten the man she loves and watched him leave, never to be seen or heard of again. Getting a grip on herself, she goes after him but it's to late, he's gone. She makes it her mission to find him again, but where could he have gone? Just then an old man visits to try and make a deal with her. Should she take it? It is her only lead to finding N...
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! This is my first Pokemon Fic... My first game fic period so don't judge to harshly.**

**This fanfiction takes place right after the final battle with N. Touko had just beaten him and N was saying his big speech at the end.**

**In this story I made Touko 16 and N 18. I know the trainer's only suppose to be 10 like in all the games but whatever this is my fic, I'll do it however way I want too.**

**Anyway I thought this up when I first beat Pokemon Black but only now did I decided to write it out and post it. This is the first chapter so it may be a little rough but enjoy.**

N Eternity

Chapter 1

"When I first met you in Nuvema Town I heard the voices of your Pokemon, and they shocked me. Why do these Pokemon... Why do they claim to be... fond you? They said they wanted to be with you... I couldn't comprehend that there were Pokemon in this world who liked people. I had no knowledge of such Pokemon until that moment and from then on, as my journey continued, my feelings swayed. Pokemon and people were all selfessly joining their hearts to help each other so I wanted to fight you, to ascertain my belief... I wanted to face you as a fellow hero. That I desired, I considered only Pokemon... No, only those Pokemon I had know, even I should not have opposed you, surrounded by all those Pokemon you had met. Well the Champion has forgiven me, but what I do now will be up to me to decide. Touko! You said you had a dream... That dream... must be realized! Your wonderful dreams, your ideals have the power to change the world! Touko! You can do it! Well..."

"Good-bye Touko, I'm sorry... For this... For everything" N said right before he took off on Zekrom's back.

Those were the last words he said to me. Those were going to be the last words if I didn't go after him. N was gone and he was never coming back. That seemed to give me the drive to finally move and do something.

"I choose you, Reshiram" I yelled throwing my Pokeball up in the air.

Reshiram came out in a ball of fire. I didn't have time to admire his beauty at the moment though. I know I just caught him so I should be befriending him but I had no time. I'd work on our friendship later, I need to go after N.

"Please Reshiram help me" I said to it.

Reshiram stared into my eyes before bowing his head down to me.

"Of course, you caught me. Your my hero, I'll help with anything you command" he said.

He was talking to me, Reshiram was talking to me! I just heard him growling at me though, telepathy maybe? What am I doing? I have no time be shocked about it. I need to go after him.

"Thank you" I said jumping on his back.

"Now after him, follow Zekrom" I commanded.

Reshiram let out his cry then opened his arms. He lifted them up then took off. I was amazed by his speed, flying Pokemon were nothing compared to it. Reshiram flew higher and higher through the clouds. It became harder for me to breathe due to the lack of oxygen but I wouldn't turn back now. Why hadn't I say anything? Why didn't I respond to his speech? The clouds seemed to thicken around us, there wasn't any sunlight anywhere.

Where was he? Where did he go?

"N! N!" I yelled looking around.

There was gray clouds everywhere. The deeper Reshiram flew in them the more we looked lost. I stared panicking. Where was he? This wasn't suppose to happen. We were suppose to take off and find him immediately, not just fly around blindlessly. I didn't give up though, I kept calling his name till my voice became hoarse hoping he might hear it. N you can't be gone , you can't be. There's still so much we can talk about, there's so many things I haven't told you yet.

Reshiram suddenly stopped flying. He floated in the middle of the sky surrounded by the dark clouds.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I can not go any further. It is pointless Master, we can not track him" Reshiram said.

I gripped his coat and started kicking his sides. I couldn't accept his answer, we had to find N. We had too!

"No Reshiram were not giving up. I know we can find him, I know he's here just keep going, just a while longer" I told him.

Reshiram didn't listen though. He stayed still ignoring my commands.

"Reshiram please listen to me! Reshiram! Reshiram! There's still so much I need to tell him, Reshiram" I yelled.

At some point I started crying. I knew he was right but ... But...

"ITS NOT FAIR!" I yelled out to the sky.

I gripped Reshiram's coat tighter, burying my face in it. I cried into it, just like how I used to cry into my pillow when I was younger. My hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why? Why! I saved the world dammit, don't I deserve to be happy? I saved everyone so why can't I get one thing in return? I hadn't meant to love you N, it just happened. Since the day I first saw you I was attracted to you, I was drawn like a Combee to honey. I imagined our meeting at the Ferris Wheel was our first date. I was planning on kissing you until you told me you were the leader of Team Plasma. I should have chosen you over the world, that shouldn't have shook my heart over you. I was scared though. I didn't know what to expect anymore. I'm sorry I acted so cold to you after that, I'm sorry I didn't learn my feelings sooner. It was only up till now when I realized you were leaving did I learn that I love you" I cried.

I love him.

But he was gone now. The chances of me finding him were slime, probably never. A world without N. I lived 16 years without him but now, I don't I could survive 1. A life without N, I wouldn't want to life like that. I loosened my hold on Reshiram and leaned back. Slowly I started slipping downwards and soon off of him. I fell off my white dragon and started free falling; my tears floated up as I fell. It was a weird feeling, falling to my death. It felt as if the air was surrounding me, crushing me. N. I wonder if I'll get reincarnated into a Pokemon, I hope N would catch me.

He really does love Pokemon. I lifted my hands and wiped my tears. It's all going to be over soon. I turned around and looked downwards, to where I was falling. Reshiram must have flown really high because I still couldn't see the ground, only clouds.

My hat?

I extended out for it but couldn't reached. It flew back up into the clouds. My mother got me that for my first Pokemon adventure... I wouldnt be needing it though... Pretty soon I wouldn't be needing anything.

But no, Arceus wouldn't be so kind to me, Arceus wouldn't let me end my suffering. Why else would Reshiram catch me? He flew right under me, catching me on his back before taking off again. I didn't care anymore, I couldn't. My heart was broken therefore my body was numb. I had no feelings.

"Just head back" I ordered him but Reshiram didnt reply back.

N. He was gone. The end. Nothing after it. No happily ever after or him coming back. Why couldn't he had noticed our feelings? Why couldn't he have realized sooner that I liked him? N was a child after all. He was probably clueless to those sort of things, that's why. I wish we could have kissed in the Ferris Wheel. Before he told me his big secret, before I realized he was my enemy.

My dream... at first it was to go on a Pokemon adventure. When that was realized the next one was to become the Champion. That dream came true too. After I wanted to unite Pokemon and people together, I realized that thanks to you N, and your life story but now... my dream was to be with you.

"How can I have the power to change the world if I can't even help myself?" I muttered in Reshiram's coat.

"Hey look! There she is!"

Reshiram landed back at N's castle. The castle he would never come back too. The one that would never see him again. N why did you have to leave? You finally turned good, you could have stayed here and lived peacefully. You could have stayed here with me.

"Touko!"

People were calling me, they were expecting to see me. I didn't have the strength though. I was heartbroken, I had just tried to kill myself... some hero I turned out to be.

"Return, Reshiram" I said holding out his Pokeball.

I slid off him as he returned to his ball.

"Touko?" Bianca said walking towards me.

I don't know why but I was suddenly very tired.

"What's wrong with her?" Cheren asked.

I walked towards Bianca but tripped and fell against her. Luckily for me, Bianca caught me.

"Touko! Touko! What's wrong?!" she yelled.

"He's gone" was the last words I could sum up before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

It's been a week. A long, agonizing, N free week. It hurt. Apparently from what Bianca told me, I passed out from exhaustion. I've been in the Pokemon Center ever since. Cheren's been on me asking why I was acting this way, Bianca knew though. I was grateful to her, if she wouldn't have been here I would sent my Samurott out and have him Hydro Cannon Cheren when he first came to visit me.

Alder visited me once. He told me Ghetsis was in jail and congrats on being the new Champion. I didn't smile, I didn't even acknowledge him. I just stared out the window, wondering where N was at the moment. Was he alright? Was he eating? Being N, I'm sure he didn't take any Pokemoney with him. How would he survive?

I would be released from the Pokemon Center today but in reality, I never wanted to leave. What would I do now that N was gone? Of course I knew what I would do, search the world until I find him... but for how long? My goal seemed impossible, it probably was. I'd have a better chance of finding him if I went on a TV show that was broadcast across the regions and ask if anyone had seen a green haired would probably work, I was the new Champion after all. They would have to introduce me to the world as Touko, Champion of the Unova Region.

Then again wasn't N wanted as a criminal? That wouldn't work at all but I still held onto it as a back-up plan.

Today was different. Bianca and Cheren hadn't visited me once. It was still light out but it was the afternoon, they should have been here by now. Right on cue though someone knocked on the door. I didn't respond, either way they would have walked in. Instead of seeing my blonde haired friend, or my glasses friend, what I saw was an old man. An old man in a trench coat.

"Touko I presume?" he asked.

I looked outside my window. I did not know this man, judging by the way he was dressed, I didn't want to know him either.

"My name is Looker" he said.

Especially with a name like that.

"I'm an International Police Officer. I was assigned to Unova to investigate Team Plasma but it seems you've already have. Not only that, you stopped their plans and saved the world" he said.

Like that would make me feel any better. He was just reminding me of my betrayal to N.

"I would like to thank you of behave of the International Police Force" he said.

I looked towards Looker, his figure bowing at me.

"Is that all? I would like to be left alone" I told him.

Looker straightened his posture.

"No well... it seems only Ghetsis was captured, the leader of the Seven Sages" he said.

"I know who he is" I said.

He was the one who messed up N's childhood. If only he handed existed, then maybe N could have had a normal life. Maybe we could have met and battled each other.

"Right. We only have one out of the Seven Sages, there's 6 left" Looker said.

"Your point?" I asked.

"I would like your help finding the other 6" he said.

I snorted. "Not my problem"

"But your the hero"

"I was the hero" I corrected.

Now I'm just a heartbroken trainer, whose lost the will to live.

"Your friend has informed me about your situation, I didn't think it would be so serious" he said.

"Situation? About what?"

"About the Leader of Team Plasma. How you fell in love with their King"

Maybe I didn't know what to do anymore but now I did. Kick Bianca's butt for telling a complete stranger my love life.

"It would have never worked out even if he would have stayed. He's a criminal, he would have been apprehended and brought to justice" Looker said.

I clenched my fist tightly against my sides.

"Is that all you've come for Mr. Looker? If so I politely ask you to leave" I growled.

He wasn't helping my situation at all, he wasn't even being sympathetic towards it.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you but it's the truth. You need to get yourself together and find the remaining sages" he said.

"Why the hell should I! I saved the goddamn world and what did I get in return? Heartbreak! Loneliness! Nothing! Now get the hell out of my room!" I yelled at him.

My hands were itching to reach for my Pokeballs. I don't care if I was in a small room in the Pokemon Center. I would sent my Reshiram out and Fire Blast this man.

"It seems I can only make you mad. I'll stop beating around the oran berry bush now and place all my Pokeballs on the table. If you find them for us, we'll drop all of N's charges. He'll be a free man" Looker said.

"He's already free, no one's going to find him... not even me" I said.

"Let me ask you this Touko, who raised N?"

What did that have to do with anything? Regardless of it though, I answered the man.

"Ghetsis" I said.

"Really? He was the leader of the Seven Sages, he would have been preparing Team Plasma for N to rule. Do you really think he would have the time to raise a kid?"

Looker had a point but where was he going with it?

"His servants then and maybe the other sages" I answered.

Looker looked at me. "Correct, the sages must have raised him, taught him everything they knew. They would N better then anyone else. Don't you think they would know where N went?" Looker asked.

My heart skipped a beat. Time seemed to freeze then restart at twice the speed. N and the Seven Sages. It would make sense if they knew where N went, it was definitely a lead. A lead I needed to get my self going. I wouldn't have to travel the world blindly now, only the region, in search of the last remaining sages.

"So I take it we have a deal?" Looker asked.

"He'd be free... to live with me? You wouldn't take him away if I found him?" I asked.

"I don't think the people of Unova would be happy if I took their hero's man away from her. A deal's a deal and if that's not enough you have my word. No one will take N away, unless he tries to take over the world again" he said.

I knew he was trying to make a joke but I was in a serious mood at the moment. I could find him, we could be together, finally after everything.

"Alright, you have a deal" I said.

"Good, I'm glad to be working with you Touko now if you'll excuse me" Looker said getting up.

I pulled the covers off of me and got out of the hospital bed. First things first, I'll be needing my trainer clothes back and not these hospital gowns. Though stylish and comfortable, this gown wasn't fit for adventure.

"I almost forgot, we have a lead on one of the sages. It appears one of them is hiding at Relic Castle, that's in Desert Resort right?" Looker said.

Relic Castle.

"I got it" I told him.

"Good luck" he said and with that he left.

I changed out my hospital clothes and back into my regular outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror, bushing my hair into my usual high ponytail when I realized... I didn't have my hat. It flew off while I was free falling. I dropped my hair and started brushing it down. I guess I'll wear it like this, I'm going to need to avoid Mom for a while though. I pulled on my bag, placed my shoes on, and hooked my Pokeballs to my belt. Looking over myself one last time in the mirror before I leave, I realized something.

I was a trainer. Not even a trainer, I was a Champion. I was the Champion of the Unova Region. There was nothing I couldn't accomplish with my team. I opened the window in my room to the highest point and called out my Pokemon.

"Go, Hydreigion" I said.

I jumped out the window and landed on him. Getting a better hold on my backpack, I patted his head.

"Hello my friend, it's been a while. Please lend me your strength, our destination Desert Resort" I told it.

Hydreigion cried out happily as it flew in the air. I was on my way to my first sage.

* * *

Mr. Looker watched as the Champion flew off into the distance. With a smile he sighed.

"Ah young love"

**BlackLynx17: So hoped you liked the first chapter. I always hated Hydreigion's name, I always called it Hydrogion because they were spelled and sounded the same. I couldn't use my nicknames for Pokemon in the stories though or you might not be able to understand. This is going to be a short story, but I'll make it the best I can.**

**Hope you enjoyed, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: While I was writing this chapter I could only think of the Pokemon Center Theme Song. **

**I was surprised to see reviews on this story, I wasn't expecting people to review. Thank you everyone who reviewed for me, I really appreciated them.**

**Pokemon Black and White 2 is coming out soon. I can't wait to see N again, it's been 2 years! Anyway enough talking, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, Read and Review!**

N Eternity

Chapter 2

The sky was bright blue today, not a cloud in sight. It was the perfect day to go out on a journey. I wonder if N was looking at the same sky today? I hope he was wearing sunblock, N looked like the type that got sunburn easily since he was so pale. I still loved him though, pale and all.

Today was actually the perfect day to go out for a picnic instead of a journey. Had N ever been on one? I doubt it with him being the King of Team Plasma. I should take him on one when I find him... if I find. Snap out of it Touko, your going to find him. I have 6 chances, one of them is bound to work. No doubts, stay positive. I wonder what N would like to eat on our picnic? My cooking skills weren't that terrible, I'm sure I could make one decent meal for us.

My Hydregion started to growl beneath me. I looked at him and noticed the sandstorm raging under us. It seems we were finally here, we were flying over Desert Resort right now.

"There Hydregion, descend" I commanded.

He nodded and lowered himself, entering the sandstorm then landing at the entrance of Relic Castle. I returned him to his Pokeball and clipped it back onto my belt. Relic Castle. This place was big, maybe not as big as the entire desert, but still I had a lot ahead of me. Even if by some miracle I found one of the Seven Sages, there's quicksand located all through out this place. He could easily run and escape by falling in one of them. I had my work cut out for me but then again this was all for N. Taking a deep breath, then smiling as I exhaled I took a step towards the entrance.

"Hi there Touko" Professor Juniper said exiting the underground cave.

I took a step back in surprise. My eyes widened as I stared at my Professor who had just came out of nowhere to greet me. Maybe not out of nowhere, but still what was she doing here?

"I heard about these Pokemon statues and came to investigate them" she said walking up to one of the statues.

I was still startled by her sudden entrance so I couldn't really wrap my head around what she was telling me. I did notice her place a hand on what she called the Pokemon statues.

"By the way these statues are actually Pokemon. They're currently asleep and all hardened up. To wake up the Darmanitan you'll need a Rage Candy Bar and I just so happen to have some" Professor Juniper said walking back to me.

She grabbed my hands and placed several candy bars in them. I only stared blindly at them then back at her._  
_

"Well I better get going" she said walking off.

I stared at her figure retreating into the sandstorm. I noticed something... not once did she let me talk. I kneeled down and shrugged off my backpack so I could put my newly owned candy bars in them. I didn't have time to catch Pokemon at the moment, unless it was a legendary. I was on a mission to find N, I would come back and catch a Darmanitan later. I looked over to the sleeping Pokemon, it's not like there were going anywhere; they were currently frozen in stone.

Studying the green wrapper of the Rage Candy Bar I noticed that I hadn't eaten anything this morning. I left the Pokemon Center before they could serve me breakfast... I wonder how a Rage Candy Bar taste? It must be delicious if it could wake a Pokemon up from stone. Well Professor Juniper did give me a lot, I'm sure eating one wouldn't cause any harm. I peeled off the wrapper and took a bite. This had to be one of the worst ideas I ever had. It was even worst when Cheren and I decided to try and capture a Beartic using nothing but a stick and a baseball when we were younger.

I immediately reacted to the taste and started coughing. I dropped the candy bar on the ground as one hand raced to hold my throat while the other pounded my chest. That had to be one of the worst things I've ever eaten, I couldn't believe we were feeding Pokemon this. It tasted like something that belonged in the trash... or on a Trubbish.

Forgetting my latest fiasco I finally entered Relic Castle.

"Just great more sand" I mumbled walking through it.

It was a pain getting the sand out of my shoes the first time, now I'd have to do it again. How could I have forgotten to wear sandals instead of shoes when visiting the desert? I avoided the quicksand and followed the walls. I stop short at the sight of an construction worker. Well time to head back, no way he was going to let me through. He'll probably say there's still a sand problem down there or something so I shouldn't even bother wasting my time.

Uh oh... why was the wall getting taller? I looked down, damn I stepped to close to the quicksand. I sighed and waited for it to consume me. Seconds later I landed on my feet a floor under. I climbed the stairs back up to the entrance though, I hadn't thoroughly searched the first floor yet. As I passed the closed off area again something was different... the construction worker wasn't there... did that mean I could enter?

I ran towards the area, well more liked walked, and was happy when I found solid ground. Stairs... well might as well. I climbed down them but ran into the construction worker. Oh no I was busted.

"Oh your free to go down there now, we've cleaned up the place" the construction worker said.

I smiled at him and continued walking downstairs. Let's see, there were stairs leading up and there were stairs leading down. I choose to go up first. Chances were that the Sage hiding here would be at the top. Why? Because he would think of himself all high and mighty. I started running up the stairs, pushing my self faster. There was a lot of flights though, the more I climbed the slower I got but finally I reached the top.

"What the?" I said walking into the box shaped room.

On the floor was a disk. I leaned down and picked the disk up, it was a TM.

"Where the hell is the Sage?! I climb up all these stairs and get a TM? You can't even use TM's in the anime!" I yelled out in frustration.

I threw the disk back on the ground and ran my way back downstairs. Down, always go down. Take the low road Touko I told myself. When I arrived back where I started I walked down the stairs this time and looked around the new room.

"Okay there must be another passage... somewhere" I mumbled to myself looking around.

I found the other passage, but between me and it was a pile of sand. I climbed up it without complaints though and finally entered the new room. Inside was two columns and of course, more sand. I walked up to the columns, I wonder who broke them? Was it an earthquake or something more? I didn't have time to study the scenery I had that Sage to find. I walked into the next room but something strange happened, it looked exactly the same. After another 10 minutes of wandering around I deducted that I was trapped in a maze.

"... I HATE MAZES!" I yelled kicking a rock near my foot.

It skipped forward and... kept... moving? Why was it still moving? I didn't kick it that hard did I? I looked around, the whole room was shaking, not just the rock.

"What the?" I said and turned around.

"Holy Mother or Arceus" I said.

Behind me was a stampede of Darmanitan, and they were coming right at me. Without a second thought I took off running.

"I thought Professor Juniper said they were suppose to be sleeping and could only wake up if I gave it the nasty candy bar!" I yelled as I ran.

Wait a second. I looked back and stared at the Darmanitain. There was chocolate smeared across their faces.

"I get it, when I dropped the candy bar before the Darmanitan must have awaken by the smell of it and eaten it" I deducted.

"BUT WHY ARE THEY CHASING ME!" I yelled after.

Oh another stupid question. I had more Rage Candy Bars in my backpack. Then again why was I running away? I'm a Pokemon Trainer, I could fight them off. I stopped running and faced the raging Darmanitan.

"Go Samurott" I yelled out throwing my Pokeball towards them.

"Hydro Cannon" I ordered as it came out.

Samurott cried out as he obeyed my command. The burst of water had a direct hit on the Darminatan, super effective. All of them fainted.

"Thanks's Samurott" I said petting him.

I'm glad I won't have to run away from those Darminatan anymore. Now I need to huh? My eyes widened at the sight of a strangely dressed man. I've found the first Sage. He was standing in front of some kind of doorway.

"You ready for round two Samurott?" I asked my partner.

Samurrot nodded. I walked into the clearing.

"Stop right there!" I yelled.

The Sage paused and turned his head, probably to see who was talking to him.

"Give yourself up" I told him.

The Sage dropped the stone he was looking at and turned to face me.

"I caught the Pokemon that laid dormant in this castle to present it to Lord Ghetsis. Or so I planned, but isn't even the Dark Trinity that Lord Ghetsis had hidden away in whereabouts unknown...?" the Sage asked.

"That's because he's been brought to justice, they same way I'm going to do with you" I told him.

The old man stared at me. "You... what is your name?" he asked me.

"Touko, Champion of Unova and you have something I need" I told him.

"Touko... I'm Ryoku, one of the Seven Sages. And when all seven are gathered they are perfect. I don't know what those words really mean anymore. I can understand their use, but I can no longer see the dream... Both this Ancient Castle and our castle has crumbled. The only difference is that the Ancient Castle is the remains of civilizations. Nothing of our castle was left behind" he said.

"I didn't come hear for a history lesson Ryoku, I came for you. Now are you going to give in quietly or will I have to use force?" I asked.

"Well it would be a shame to have caught this Pokemon without battling with it once. Your on Touko. You win and I'll cooperate" he said.

I smirked, Pokemon battles were my thing.

"Go Volcarona" he said.

I did not expect him to send out a giant moth. I pulled out my Pokedex... it's types were Bug and Fire. My smirked widened, boy was this going to be quick.

"Hydro Cannon" I commanded.

Ryoku didn't even get the chance to react before the attack hit his Pokemon. One hit KO. Taken down before the match started.

"Well it seems I've lost" he said.

"Good job Samurott, return" I said.

Suddenly I heard music echoing through the cave. I thought it might have been coming from Ryoku but no, he wasn't moving. I looked back and saw Mr. Looker running towards us. He ran right past me and towards to Ryoku. Was there a stereo is his hands? Wait... it looked more like a PokePhone. Was he playing his own theme music?

"Alright, then... I'm an international policeman. So tell me what you know about Team Plasma" he said.

Where the hell did he come from?

"Understood. But we know little about Lord Ghetsis and Lord N both. We don't even have a certainty that they are truly parent and child" he said.

"What do you mean not truly parent and child?" I said intruding on their conversation.

It shouldn't matter, I was the one who won. I should be asking the questions here.

"It's exactly as it sounds, were not sure if Lord Ghetsis was Lord N's true Father" he said.

Lord Ghetsis locked N away in his castle, abused him and Pokemon, raised him to hate humanity, and he wasn't even his own son!

"Are you going to come willing?" Mr. Looker asked Ryoku.

"Yes I am, hold on though" Ryoku said.

He returned Volcarona to his Pokeball and handed it to me.

"Take this, I won't be needing him where I'm going. He looked rather lonely trapped in this castle all by himself, I'm sure you'll keep him company" he said.

I wanted to refuse but Mr. Looker had interrupted me by handcuffing Ryoku.

"Thanks beside Ghetsis, I guess this leaves 5 of the Seven Sages remaining... I want to know what they were thinking and hoping for... well see you again" he said.

"No wait you can't take him yet! We had a deal, tell me what you know about N" I asked him.

Ryoku looked at me. "I know quite a lot about Lord N, is there anything specific?" he asked.

"Like where he would go"

"Tell me, Touko, why are you trying to find him?"

I blushed. Damn this would have been a good time to have my hat, it could have been hiding it. Ryoku chuckled.

"I see now, I'm sorry but I have no clue where he might be. Maybe one of the other sages would though I heard Gorm was quite close to him" Ryoku said.

Gorm. I got it.

"Bye bye Mr. Looker, Ryoku" I said and took off running.

There was only one problem, I was still lost in the maze when I ran. Damn it, why didn't I wait for Mr. Looker to show me the way out. Uh oh, the ground was shaking again. I looked back and saw the Darmanintan were awake again and fully recovered. I know, maybe they could help me out. I took off my backpack and grabbed all the Rage Candy Bar's out of it.

When the Darmanitan came close I just threw all of the candy bars at them. They started fighting each for them but at the end it looked like they all calmed down.

"Could you guys perhaps show me the way out?" I asked.

The Darmanitan looked at each other before running away.

"Wait! Am I suppose to follow!?" I yelled slipping up my backpack and running after them.

* * *

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Stange, my Xtransceiver was ringing. Who could be calling?

"TOUKO! TOUKO OH MY GOODNESS!" Bianca screeched on the other line.

Her face was full of panic in the little screen.

"What?" I asked.

"We thought you ran away! I've been trying to call you forever! Where are you?" she asked.

Trying to call me forever? I must get bad reception when I'm in a cave.

"You know what? I"m still kind of pissed at you for telling a complete stranger about my love life!" I yelled at her.

She jerked back. I could see the surprise on her face.

"Here Cheren, she wants to talk to you" she muttered and I saw Cheren's face on the screen next.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"To make a long story short, an international policeman has asked me to find the Seven Sages, tell mom I'll be home late" I said.

"What! Are you out of your mind! You were hospitalized for a week! You shouldn't be-"

"Sorry Cheren, I'm getting another call. I'll see with you and Bianca when I find the remaining sages, bye" I said accepting the other call.

It was my mom.

"Mom! Hey I was just talking about you" I said.

Hold on... I wasn't wearing my hand! And I already answered the call! Just stay cool, act like nothings missing and she'll probably won't notice.

My Mother smiled at me. "Touko dear how are you doing? Congrats on being the new Champion, I'm so proud of you" she said.

"Thanks but how'd you know?"

"Alder made an announcement on television this morning. It was posted all over the world how he was retiring after you beat him"

"Oh, well I'm kind of busy at the moment Mom. I'm might not be back for dinner, or maybe a couple of dinners" I said.

"I understand, just come home when you can"

"I will, see you soon" I said and clicked off.

I have such a cool mom. Alright now let's see, 5 Sages left. I'm looking for Gorm, well I'm looking for all of them but mainy him. Where else would a Sage be hiding?

**BlackLynx17: So I didn't know the Sages names, because on the game they were different and online too, so I chose the online version. Hope you enjoyed... review... bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: YAY! PEOPLE POSTED MORE REVIEWS!**

**As most of you know the newest Pokemon game just came out, Black & White 2, and I'm a little sad. Me and my friend got it on Friday and like by Sunday he beat the game and got his Pokemon to level 70... I haven't beaten the game and my Pokemon are only level 50... he no life it.**

**Oh well though, you people came to read my story not my life story so anyway I hope you enjoy, please review.**

N Eternity

Chapter 3

I've been flying for an hour now with no direction whatsoever. Looker's arrested the first Sage I've found but he didn't tell me where the others were. Who knew the Seven Sages would be so hard to find without knowing where they were? What was I suppose to do now? I noticed my Hydreigon was getting tired, might as well let him rest.

"To the nearest down Hydreigon" I command.

He nodded and we started descending. I didn't have Looker's number, so I couldn't call him about the where about of the next Sage. N... where are you? I'm trying my best to find you but... maybe my best isn't good enough. My Hydreigon landed in Black City; was it just by chance? This place always made me feel better, even though it was all black, the neon lights really lifted my mood. How did my Hydreigon know I needed a pick me up at the moment?

"Thanks friend, return you deserve a long rest" I said.

Hydreigon cried out as he returned to his Pokeball. I guess I'll have to start flying around with Reshiram now until Hydreigon's strength returns. I walked to a near by bench and sat down on it. It seems I needed a rest as well. My eyes scanned across the city looking at all the neon lights, strange one of them was broken, it kept flickering on and off.

"Go, Zebstrika" I said.

My Zebstrika came out of it's Pokeball. He looked at me for guidance.

"Discharge please, on that sign" I said pointing at it.

He stopped his hooves on the ground and let out an electric bolt hitting the sign, it started lighting up regularly again. Much better, now I could fully enjoy the city with the lights on.

"Excuse me young trainer" a voice said.

I turned my head and saw a Grandpa was standing a few feet from me.

"Oh sorry" I said.

I was hogging up the whole bent laying the way I was. I moved over to the side letting the Grandpa have a seat.

"That wasn't what I was saying but thank you" he said sitting down.

I started petting my Zebstrika, running my hands up and down his nose.

"Thank you for fixing my sign over there" the Grandpa said.

"Oh no worries, I just wanted to enjoy the lights"

"Either way I'm grateful um.."

"Touko"

"Touko, thank you. As a reward take this" he said handing me a disk.

"Good-bye Touko" the Grandpa said getting back up and walking to his shop.

What was with me finding TM's lately? Could I really use them? I was about to through the disk in the trash when I high screech scared me.

"Oh my god! Mommy! Mommy! It's Touko the Champion!"

How'd she know I was the Champion? That's right, my Mother did say Alder announced to the world that I beat him. A little girl and her Mother walked towards me.

"It's her Zebstika, do you mind if I pet it?" she asked.

Well it's not like I had anywhere to go? Might as well make this little girl's day. I stood up and picked the little girl up.

"Why don't you ride on top of him?" I said placing the little girl on Zebstrika. The little girl cheered in happiness.

I looked at her Mother.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Mommy is it? Please!" her daughter begged.

The Mother nodded.

"Yeah!" the little girl cheered.

"Just around the Pokemon Center and back Zebstrika, go" I said.

Zebstrika took off.

"Congratulations on becoming the Champion Touko" the Mother told me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Mary. I can't thank you enough for what your doing for Kiara right now though" Mary said.

"It's alright, Kiara's a sweet girl" I told her.

"You mind if I asked you something though?" Mary asked sitting down.

I nodded.

"You don't look like someone who just became Champion, why is that?" she asked.

I sighed, what's the harm in telling her?

"I've lost someone very precious to me" I said.

"Oh, did the person leave you?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much he meant to me until he was gone"

"So that's why. Are you searching for your friend now?"

"Yeah"

"Well I might not be able to help but good luck" Mary said.

I smiled lightly, "thanks" I said.

We heard Kiara's laughter coming our way.

"That was so much fun! Your Zebstrika was so fast!" she laughed.

"Most electric Pokemon are" I told her.

"Really? My Blitzle isn't that fast" Kiara said pulling out her own Pokeball.

"It will be if you keep training it, actually here. This should make it stronger" I said handing Kiara the TM the old man gave me.

It wasn't like I was going to use it. Kiara's eyes lit up, she called out her Pokemon. I was pretty sure the TM had an electric type move on it since the disk was yellow.

"Blitlze, hold still" she said.

She placed the TM on her Pokemon's head. The next thing I knew the disk turned gray and Blitzle was using Thunderbolt.

"Wow! Thanks Champion Touko! Did you see that Blitzle! Your super strong now" Kiara cried out.

Her Blitzle cheered in glee with her.

"Time to go Kiara" Mary said.

"Aw" she whined.

I stood up and lifted her off of my Pokemon. She held her Pokeball out and returned her Blitzle.

"Thank you Zebstrika, thank you Champion Touko" Kiara said.

Zebstrika cried on it glee while I giggled at my name.

"Your welcome" I said.

"One day, do you think we could battle?" she asked looking down at her Pokeball.

I blinked then bent down to Kaira's level.

"Do you love Pokemon Kiara?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yup, a whole bunch!"

"Then I see no problem with a future battle"

"Really! Did you hear that Mommy! When I'm older I'm going to battle Champion Touko!" she cheered.

"Yes dear. We need to leave now, say bye to your new friends" she said.

"Bye Touko, bye Zebstrika" Kiara said as her Mother walked her away.

I waved good-bye at them then went back to sitting on the bench. What was my next move going to be?

"Today was such a fun day Mommy. First I saw that strangely dressed old man climb a waterfall and then I meant the Champion" Kiara said as they walked away together.

"That was fun huh Zebstrika?" I asked my Pokemon.

He nodded stomping on his hoofs.

...

...

...

That little girl, she said she saw a strangely dressed old man before me.

...

...

...

Strangely dressed old man.

...

...

...

NO WAY!

"KIARA! MARY! WAIT!" I yelled out running towards them.

Mary stopped walking hearing my voice.

"You said you say a strangely dressed old man, was he wearing a big long hat?" I asked.

Kiara nodded. "Yes, he was dressed very funny" she said.

"Where?" I asked her.

"By the waterfall, he climbed it" she said.

"She means on Route 18. There's a waterfall over there, we were just there earlier" Mary said.

"Thank you, really thank you so much" I said.

The chances are of the person Kiara saw being a Sage was high. I climbed onto Zebstrika's back and we rode off.

"Route 18, just through there" I told him.

We road out of Black City and into Route 18. It was a little foggy but I saw the waterfall. Zebstrika walked towards it, stopping when we hit the water edge.

"Thanks return" I said holding out my Pokeball.

I looked up, so the Sage was hidden up there huh?

"Go, Basculin" I said holding out his Pokeball to the water.

My blue fish Pokemon came out and started splashing in the water. I giggled.

"Stay still" I said.

I knew he wanted to play but I need to get over that waterfall. Slowly I walked into the water and hanged on tightly to my Basculin.

"Waterfall!" I commanded.

Basuclin cried and started swimming up it. Why didn't fly up there? That's right, Hydreigon was tired and Reshiram wouldn't have been able to land with the mountains around the area. When we reached the top Basculin started swimming us around the place. It was then where I saw a strangely dressed old man with a big hat standing on the edge of a cliff. I climbed out of the water and stood behind the Sage.

With the commotion I caused, the Sage looked behind him.

"Don't t-try esc-caping!" I chattered through my teeth. Boy was that water cold.

"You're the powerful Pokemon trainer who came to Dragon-Helix Tower!" the Sage said.

So the Sage knew me.

"That's right! Now Give yourself up?" I said.

"Tell me, did you become friends with Reshiram?" he asked.

Calling out Reshiram would be a good idea at the moment, he could warm me up.

"See for yourself" I said throwing his Pokeball up.

Reshiram came out in a ball of flames... ahh so warm. He flew above the two of us, waiting for my command.

"In this world as long as you understand yourself, you can make the heavens, the ends of the earth, the furthest things seem to be right beside you... That's what they say. Like Lord N and his Pokemon you and your Pokemon have a mutual understanding" the Sage said.

What's with every Sage giving me some sort of wisdom every time I see them?

"The legend of Unova is that of a new world's creation through the combined forces of man and Pokemon! That simple fact carried a reassuring message. If those that change the world are heroes, then anyone can be a hero. Through everyone's respective changes, the whole world can gradually change... what was your name hero?" he asked.

"Touko" I said.

"Our Lord N believed you to be the hero, seeing this legendary Pokemon makes me believe it too. I am Giallo and I believe you will be the one to change the world, for better or for worse I'm not sure though" Giallo said.

"For better of course!" I yelled.

Just then I heard music in the background. Don't tell me!

"Alright, then... I'm an international policeman! So tell me what you know about team plasma!" Mr. Looker said coming from out of nowhere.

What the hell! If he knew where the Sage was why didn't he tell me?

"Well I don't mind. Team Plasma changed me, but the world refuses to change... I'm expectant of what you all will do with it" Giallo said.

"I'll make it better, a world where humans and Pokemon can live together peacefully" I told him.

Giallo smiled at me. "I'll wait for that world then" he said.

"Thanks Touko. Besides Ghetsis, I guees this leaved 4 of the Seven Sages remaining. I want to know what they were thinking and hoping for. Well see you again" Looker said.

What was with him coming BEFORE I asked the questions about N?

"Giallo, do you know where Lord N is?" I asked while Looker put handcuffs on him.

"Our Lord?... Sadly I do not" he said.

"What about Gorm?" I asked.

"Gorm... We were close. I remember him saying, when we went our seperate ways, that he was going to go back to the place he failed his mission at"

"What mission?"

"Don't you remember? You were the one that stopped it. He was the one who ordered those Team Plasma Grunts to try and get Dream Mist"

Dream Mist?... I remember, that happened when I got my first gym badge. He was hiding at Dream Yard.

"Thanks, see you in the new world Giallo, see you at the next Sage Looker" I said.

"Reshiram!" I called out.

He lowered himself so I could hop on.

"To Dream Yard please, near Striaton City" I said.

"Yes, Master" he said taking off.

We were flying in the air, passing by clouds and other flying Pokemon. Strange how I never saw any other trainers while I was flying, I couldn't be the only one with a Pokemon that could fly... could I? I stared at the back of Reshiram's head. Now that we had time, I just had to ask.

"How come your able to talk to me? It's telepathy right?" I asked.

"Yes and no"

"I don't understand"

"Telepathy means I could talk to anyone, but I can only talk to you"

"Why's that?"

"Our hearts are linked, we share a special bond. Your the hero the was destined to catch me so of course you'd be able to understand me"

"Oh... so it's the same with N and Pokemon. He has the heart of a Pokemon so he must have a special bond with them too"

"I'm not sure about that but I am sure that the other hero is able to talk with Zekrom. Just like our bond, N must share one with him but I'm pretty sure you'd be able to talk with Zekrom too and N would be able to talk with me regardless of his Pokemon heart"

"How is that possible?"

"Zekrom is my other half, just like how we're linked I'm linked to him. Since we're linked together that means your also connected with Zekrom meaning"

"I'm also connected to N"

"You two are the legendary hero's who caught us, you should be surprised"

I stray tear fell down my face.

"We're still connected" I said.

No matter the distance, no matter where he might be right now, our red string of fate was still connected.

"Don't be sad Master, it was your destiny to face N, just like it was N's destiny to face you. It's also your destiny to meet up again and change the world"

"Thank you Reshiram"

"Of course"

It may have been our destinies to fight, but destiny didn't know who was going to win. That was our decision, our willpower. I was the strongest, the one with the better dreams. Humans may harm Pokemon but not all of them do, some just want to be friends. We don't enslave them to fight for our amusement either, Pokemon enjoy battling just as much as humans. Maybe that's why N left, so he could find out for himself just how much Pokemon and humans could get along.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: YAY MORE REVIEWS!**

**I love Homika**

**(Roxie for the American People)**

**Me and my friends were all going to dress up as Gym Leaders at the next Anime Expo because I would not stop talking about her.**

**Homika is awesome.**

**1) Her hair is white**

**2) She has a rock and roll gym**

**3) Poison Types Rules**

**(Now some of you may hate poison type Pokemon, I did too until I found Homika. Now I love them)**

**4) She killed most of Ash's Pokemon with just a Koffing**

**If Ash hand't been the main character he would have lost only to her Koffing.**

**Enough about Homika, enjoy the chapter.**

**Review**

N Eternity

Chapter 4

"Are we there?" I asked for the 20th time.

I think Reshiram was getting tired of my constant questions. I think Reshiram was just tired period; we've been flying for quiet some time now. Who knew Dream Yard would have been so far away.

"Almost Master, we about to pass over Mistralton City right this moment" Reshiram said.

I sighed and laid back on his coat. We were making good progress for only one day. We've found two Sages and are just about to find our third. Things were going really well.

"Hold on, I don't want a repeat from last time" he said.

I laughed shyly and grabbed a fist full on his coat. We were almost there, a few more city's and then we'd be at Dream Yard and then we'll find Gorm.

*Ring, Ring*

Why was my Xtransceiver ringing? Who could be calling me at a time like this?

"Hello?"

_"Cold Storage" _Cheren said over the Xtransceiver.

"What are you talking about Cheren?"

_"I put a word out to all the Gym Leaders about the remaing Seven Sages. Clay said he spotted one walking towards the Cold Storage, your welcome" _Cheren said then hanged up.

What the? Well that was random. Didn't have to act like a total jerk when you were telling me Cheren! I didn't even get the chance to say thank you. Wait a second... why were we losing altitude?

"What's going on Reshiram?" I asked.

"You heard the boy, that Sage your looking for is in Driftveil, were flying over it at the moment" Reshiram answered.

"No, no, no, the Sage I'm looking for is at Dream Yard, now let's go!" I said.

I leaned back up and pulled Reshiram's coat upward, believing I had the strength to change his course... I was wrong.

"Were already here Master" he said landing just outside the town.

"I released you so you could get me there faster, not side track me" I mumbled.

"Return"

Reshiram returned to his Pokeball, I'm pretty sure I saw a Pokemononic smirk on his mouth. Could Pokemon smirk? Whatever, lets just get this Cold Storage over with. I just realized that the Cold Storage was in fact going to be cold and I was only wearing some short and a no sleeve shirt and jacket. I really wish I would have caught a Darmanitan right about now.

*Ring, Ring*

"Hello?" I said.

If it was Cheren again I was going to be the one to hang up first this time.

_"Hello? Touko dear"_

My Mother's face popped on screen.

"Hello Mom"

_"Your not coming home tonight are you?"_

"I'm sorry, I'm not"

_"It's okay dear, I hope your heading towards a Pokemon Center at the moment then, it's getting late"_

I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting at the moment; I hadn't even noticed.

"Well I was kind of planning to visiting the Cold Storage at the moment but I-"

_"Touko! You are not about to go visit a freezer while it's dark out! You'll freeze to death inside and if you do manage to make it out you'll freeze to death outside! Go to the nearest Pokemon Center and have a warm bowl of soup!"_

I couldn't argue with that.

"Yes Mother"

_"Good, I'll see you soon dear"_

"Yes Mother, I love you, bye" I said reaching for the hang up button.

_"Bye, hold it wa-"_ too late. I cut her off.

Oops. I hope what she had to say wasn't too important. Uh oh, I forgot I wasn't wearing my hat again. Don't tell me she noticed this time! Thank goodness I hanged up my Xtransceiver then or else I would have gotten an hour long lecture. As I walked through Driftveil City I passed by the Pokemon Center. Cold Storage was right down there but here was the Pokemon Center. The Cold Storage was going to be cold plus who knows how long it was going to take me to find the Sage hiding in it. Not to mention I was starting to get hungry.

The odds were against me. I strolled into the Pokemon Center and to the front desk.

"Hello there-! Oh my goodness your Touko! Congrats on becoming the Champion" Nurse Joy greeted me.

I smiled lightly. "Thanks, could I have a room please. Oh and could you tell me where the food court is?" I asked.

Nurse Joy nodded before typing away on her computer.

"Here's your room key, number 16 on the second floor. The food court is in the back right past those doors" Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, oh and could you feed my Pokemon? I'll be back to get them in the morning" I said taking off my belt.

I placed my Pokeballs on the table... suddenly I picked on off them up.

"Just those" I said putting my belt back on.

I couldn't have Nurse Joy summoning Reshiram in the Pokemon Center could I? I'm pretty sure he was bigger than this place and would definitely cause some damage.

"Right away" she said.

"Thanks"

I walked away from her counter and towards the food court. I could just hear my stomach growling. When I entered I knew I had made the right decision by staying here the night. The only question was, where do I start first?

* * *

"Here's your Pokemon. Thank you come again" Nurse Joy said.

I nodded and waved good-bye at her. It was a fresh new day, not a cloud in sight at Driftveil City. Perfectly warm, a good day to catch another Sage. Without a second thought I started making my way towards the Cold Storage.

* * *

"I do not remember this place being so COLD!" I cried out walking in.

One step at a time Touko. This place was covered in ice and you don't want to-

"Aaahh!" I yelled.

To late. I slipped and landed on my butt.

"So much for the element of surprise" I mumbled getting back on my feet.

I dragged my feet as I started moving deeper into the storage. Finally I found some dry, non ice, covered path and just walked on that.

"Why was Reshiram my only fire Pokemon I had on me? I could really use a Darmanitan or a Simisear at the moment, even a coat would work nicely" I muttered to myself.

I suddenly say a container open in the storage. A man was unloading boxes from it, he was all dressed snuggly with a coat, hat, AND scarf. I wonder if he would sell me the scarf...

"Excuse me" I called out.

The man stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"You haven't seen a strangely dressed old man around here have you?" I asked.

The man scratched his head.

"Are you really wearing that in here?" he asked.

I sweat dropped. He completely ignored my question.

"People these days, what's with them coming in her without clothing? That man before was at least wearing a trench coat but you... you have nothing but shorts!" he said.

Man with a trench coat? Sounded like a Sage to me.

"Where is the trench coat man?" I asked.

The man pointed to a container that was stacked up on another one.

"In there, he said he lost something and went to find it" the man said.

I nodded my appreciation and started walking over there. I wonder what he were storing in this storage?He obviously wasn't looking for something he's lost here, I mean really? Who would lose something in a Cold Storage? Must have been because all of the other Sages called dibs on better hiding spaces.

"Hello? Sage?" I called out walking in the container.

Bingo! I saw the Sage. He turned around and looked at me.

"... You came back here? What a curious trainer. Depending on exactly how curious, perhaps I should talk a little? I breathe and my heart beats. Is that really all there is to life? I do not feel those actions alone to be living. Feeling that you are alive through both joyous times and painful times is valuable. Lord Ghetsis gave me that perspective on living" he said.

"... okay? Listen do-"

"What do I want you ask? Such things did not matter. I've been living here and shivering away, me! Zinzolin of the Seven Sages! Pokemon and human both living close and depending on each other... Perhaps that's what I feel living here. Then is releasing Pokemon not so necessary after all...? In telling you these things, I've realized new questions I should consider. As something as a thank you, you had a question for me did you not?" Zinzolin said.

Wow, was it that easy? Listen to this guy tell me some wisdom then him cooperating with me? I looked back, I didn't hear any music or see Mr. Looker coming in. Am I finally able to go ask him about N before Looker would interrupt?

"Do you know where N is?" I asked.

"Lord N said that he wanted Pokemon to be made perfect but even relating to humans as they now do, perhaps Pokemon strive to be perfect regardless" Zinzolin said.

"That's great but I want to know where he is, not what he said when he was still King"

All of a sudden I heard music. Damn, it was too late. Looker had found us.

"Alright then I'm the international policeman so tell me what you know about team plasma" Mr. Looker said.

"It's too cold here... I think I've shivered enough. If you give me some time to think, I'll try to tell you something helpful. Okay? Let's go" Zinzolin said.

Wow he really was cooperative. Maybe it was due to the face that he's been hiding in this Cold Storage for a week.

"Thanks Touko. Besides Ghetsis, I guess this leaves 3 of the Seven Sages remaining... I want to know what they were thinking and hoping for... Well see you again" Looker said leaving with the Sage.

This time I followed them out, no way was I going to risk being lost in this Ice Cave. Even though I was about 10 paces behind him, once I exited the Cold Storage Mr. Looker and Zinzolin was no where to be see. Mr. Looker must work pretty fast. Well that was a big waste of time, now to get back to my real mission. To Dream Yard!

*Ring, Ring*

What now? I held up my wrist and answered the call.

"Hello? Touko? It's Skyla" Skyla said.

"Yes Skyla?" I asked.

"I heard your looking for the remaining Seven Sages. It just so happens I've seen one of them hiding out in Chargestone Cave" Skyla said.

Why did Chargestone Cave have to be so close to Driftveil City?

"Thanks for the heads up Skyla I'm on my way now" I said.

"Cool, call me if you need any help finding him. Good luck" she said.

"Thanks bye"

"Bye"

I clicked the Xtransceiver off and looked towards the sky. Chargestone Cave here I come.


	5. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: New Chapter up, how you enjoy!**

****N Eternity

Chapter 6

*Ring, Ring*

"Hello?" I said.

_"Touko dear! How'd you sleep last night? Hopefully not freezing to death!"_ My Mother yelled at me.

"No worries, I went straight into a Pokemon Center as soon as I hanged up" I said.

_"Good... are you going to come home anytime soon dear?"_

"Actually I am but only for a short while... I should be home tonight, maybe tomorrow morning. We'll see" I said.

If N is in another region that just means I'll have to go over their to find him which means leaving my Mother.

_"I understand... oh I remember my Pokemon journey"_

Uh oh. Better make up an excuse before she tell's me her life story again.

"Master, we are flying over Dream Yard now" Reshiram said.

"Perfect! Sorry got to go Mom! Bye!" I said cutting her off.

Reshiram flew downwards; since there was no place to land he lowered me down onto the ruins of the old research facility.

"Thanks, return" I said holding out my Pokeball.

Once Reshiram returned I started walking around the ruins. I didn't spot the Sage anywhere in the grass area, but I did see some stairs. He might be hiding underground. I walked across the ruins until I was back on solid ground then towards the stairs.

"Strange... I don't remember exploring this place last time I was here" I said.

Very cautiously I walked down the stairs. It seemed to be the basement of the old facility. There were piles of boxes are scattered across the storage room.

"Gorm! Gorm!" I yelled out.

This place was all old and covered with dust. I bet my Cinccino would have a ball sweeping this place up. I searched all around the basement but I didn't spot the Sage, there was an exit at the south east though. I walked over and up the stairs meeting patches of dark grass outside. It was there where I found the Sage I've been looking for this whole time... Gorm. Well more like he found me seeing as he bumped into me as soon as I walked out.

"Sha-WOW! Did I scare you?! Skilled Pokemon trainer, destroyer of our castle! I do believe you were scared" Gorm said.

"Skilled Pokemon trainer? Destroyer of our castle? My name is Touko do you hear me? T-ou-ko" I said.

"Whenever Pokemon or people are scared, a little crack forms in their hearts. When that happens, they can't even show their most basic power. We revealed the castle, found the legendary Pokemon, brought fear to all people. Deep, deep in the cracks of their hearts, people felt Team Plasma's excellence; they felt the wonder of that coming new world. But seeing you and this gym leaders' strong wills, I wonder... how much virtue was there to that plan? Will that strength of heart be needed to lead Pokemon to the next stage. Hmm... sorry for making you listen to my rambling" Gorm said.

"No problem I'm used to it" I said.

This was my 5th Sage, of course I would be used to hearing them talk and talk about Team Plasma and their ideals and junk.

"I see, I take it your here to take me in?" he asked.

"Not me, a guy playing his own theme music will be here to do that in a few minutes. I'm here to ask you the whereabouts of N. Please tell me where he is!" I said.

"Lord N... I cared for him as my own. I felt like a uncle to him, so to speak. Lord Ghetsis would always tell him about his future and N would always tell me of his dreams" Gorm said.

"Whereabouts Gorm!"

"Lord N's dream... you were the one who could put a stop to it. Please don't ever forget that" he said.

I started to hear music in the background. Damn he was here already.

"Alright, then... I'm an international policeman! So tell me what you know about Team Plasma!" Mr. Looker shouted.

"... The Dream Smoke that comes from the Musharna here. The dreams it shows are mere illusions. But that which comes true is a real dream" Gorm said.

"Thanks Touko! Besides Ghetsis I guess this leaves 1 of the Seven Sages remaining. I want to know what they are thinking and hoping for, well see you again" Looker said.

"No! Gorm tell me where N is! Tell me right now!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea where the King is" he said.

"NO! YOUR LYING! That can't be true! You were suppose to be the last one! You were suppose to be the one who knew!" I yelled.

"Touko, taking your anger out on this Sage isn't helping our case. There's still one more Sage out there. Instead of yelling at this one why don't you be useful and find him" Looker said.

"Shut up Looker! You have no idea what I'm going through right now! I just lost my best friend; crushed his dreams right in front of his face... I betrayed him..." I muttered.

"For the greater good! I don't have time for this, finish your mission Touko"

The greater good huh? I didn't see it like that.

"Hydreigon go" I said pushing my Pokeball.

I climbed onto him and we flew off into the air.

"I... I don't know what to do anymore" I told him.

I cried as we flew through the air. I was beat. Gorm was my last hope and now... I didn't have any left. Chances were the last Sage wouldn't know where N was... what was the point?

...

...

I needed rest... I was beat out my mind at the moment. I just wanted to curl under a rock and cry... a bed would be better though.

"To the nearest Pokemon Center Hydreigon" I commanded.

Hydreigon started descending and we were landing on the outside of the Pokemon Center at... I took a quick look around... Accumula Town. I returned Hydreigon to his Pokeball and walked in towards Nurse Joy.

"Yes I am Touko, thank you, just a room please" I said answering the questions she was about to ask me beforehand.

Nurse Joy just nodded and typed on her computer before handing me a pair of keys.

"Thanks, you too" I said walked away.

I looked at the keys, room 2. At least it wouldn't be hard to find. Once I entered my room I just collapsed on the bed, watching the sun set out the window with tear stained eyes.


	6. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: New, new, new, new, new chapter.**

N Eternity

Chapter 7

I woke up hungry on a tear stained pillow. I sniffed and walked into the bathroom preparing to get ready for the day. 30 minutes later I was at the cafeteria eating my breakfast.

What now?

I found most of the Sages, just one more left. Chances are he's not going to know anything about N and then what? Spend a week searching for the last Sage then fly off to another region? Should I just stay in Unova as the Champion and sent out a message on the television across the region? That would seem like a better idea... a great idea actually. I was the Champion of Unova, I didn't want to be like Alder, always traveling around. I wanted to be a good Champion but... I'd be giving up on N.

This food wasn't tasting any good, I think I just soiled my appetite.

*Ring, Ring*

I had a strange feeling it was my Mother.

"Hello?"

_"Touko dear! I just saw Cheren, he told me you were looking for Sages!"_ my Mom told me.

I nodded. "I found 5, just 1 more left then I'll come home" I said.

_"I was talking to the neighbors and they told me they saw a strangely dressed man out on the beach in Route 18!"_

At least I didn't have to spend time on searching for the last Sage now.

"Thanks Mom"

_"Touko?... Are you okay?"_

I nodded and put on a fake smile.

"Just a little tired, I'm okay though. Thanks for the info Mother! I'll head over there right now" I said.

_"Touko"_

"Bye" I said and hanged up.

Route 18. The last Sage.

Better get this over with before I decided what to do with my future.

* * *

"Hydreigon I see him! He's right there!" I said pointing down.

My Hydreigon cried and started flying down towards him. He waiting in the sand as I walked over to catch the final Sage.

"Let's get this over with" I said stopping short behind him.

"It smells of salt here... The same salty smell of my homeland" he said.

Of course it smells like salt, were at an ocean you old man.

"Lord Ghetsis wandered the world in a search to gather all kinds of wisdom. From the moment we met, he understood my needs. He knew his companions' hearts and desires. It is a necessary quality to live alongside someone else. Lord N was superb as well for his ability to understand the hearts of Pokemon. However, he was not raised with and still seems to lack the ability to understand people as well. But that too was a part of Lord Ghetsis perfect plan" he said.

"Your savoir sure sounds like a monster then" I glared.

The Sage chuckled.

"I'm not sure now which qualities of Lord Ghetsis were true and which were lies. If someday, Lord N comes to understand not merely Pokemon, but human feelings as well... I hope that we can come together again... And I strongly desire that we can someday meet eye to eye with Lord Ghetsis"

I laughed out loud.

"Yeah right, like that day would ever come. Ghetsis was an evil, horrible man who hurt Pokemon and his fake son for his own gain!" I yelled.

I shouldn't have found this Sage, he was making me angry just talking to him.

"What was your name young one?"

"Touko" I muttered.

"I am Rood. Though you do have a point, people can change over time. Look at me, I was just a small boy who never's been outside his own town, no knowledge of the outside world but now look at me. I know more things about the world then any other. We all can change, it just depends if we truly want to or not" Rood said.

The end of the speech. 3, 2, 1! Background music playing, Mr. Looker coming up and saying the same speech as always. Alright then...

"Alright, then... I'm an international policeman! So tell me what you know about Team Plasma!"

The Sage cooperates without question.

"If that is what you seek" Rood said.

Then Looker locks him up and thanks me for a job well done. After doing so he leaves and is never seen again until the next Sage... which there won't be.

"Okay Touko ... There's something I need to tell you" Looker said.

I blinked. Mr. Looker's never thanked me like this before. He pushed Rood towards my Hydreigon, probably hoping he would watch Rood, and turned back to me.

"I've heard intel that, somewhere really far away from here, there's been sighting of an N-ish person with a dragon Pokemon" he said.

My heart started doing backflips. N-ish person? Not many people had green hair so it had to be him! And a dragon Pokemon just doubled those chances!

"I'm going to go see if it's really true. Well see you someday!" he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean see you someday?! I'm going with you!" I yelled.

Mr. Looker blinked. "Didn't you hear me? He flew somewhere far, far, away from here; as in another region" he said.

"I don't care, if there's a chance N's there I want to go and find him"

"But your the Champion of Unova"

"I'll resign! I'm going with you Looker, you can't talk me out of it!"

Mr. Looker scratched the back of his head and sighed. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist, pushing buttons on my Xtrasciever.

"Alright you can come. We'll be leaving tonight, I'll call you on your Xtrasciever. I recommend you go say good bye to your family and friends before we go" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

Looker smiled and left.

Tonight? It was still early in the morning, I had a loads of time to get ready.

"I'm coming N... just please stay where you are"


	7. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Last chapter people, thank you so much for all your support! Hope you like it!**

N Eternity

Chapter 8

I was leaving Unova. My birthplace, the only region I've ever been too. I was going to search the world for my loved one, for my best friend. I had no regrets. I knew I would come back one day, hopefully bringing N with me to introduce him to my Mother. I'm sure she would love him, anyone could love N with his childishness.

"We'll be leaving soon Hydreigon, why don't we stop by at home first?" I asked.

My Hydreigon nodded. We took off and landed in Nuvema Town in a few short minutes. Man it felt like forever since I've last been here. Let's see the last time I was back home was before I faced the Elite Four and N. Then I was in the Pokemon Center for a week plus the three days I've been traveling trying to find the Seven Sages. That was about... 10 days.

I wonder if my Mother would be cooking breakfast at the moment? Or brunch. I searched my pockets and my bag for a key but remembered something. I always use to hide it in my hat when I was younger. Over time when I grew I couldn't get out the habit, even when I had pockets and a bag. My hat was the one thing I would never lose so I always stuck it in their. I guess I finally lost my hat.

"Mom's going to kill me" I muttered as I started knocking on the door.

A few knocks later and the door opened. My Mother was standing there in the Audino apron I bought her for her last birthday and a spatula in hand.

"Touko!" she yelled and pulled me into a hug.

I cried a little as I hugged her back.

"Mom!" I yelled.

She pulled away and held my face between her hands.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you dear, look how much you've grown" she said kissing my forehead.

"I've missed you" I mumbled.

"I've missed you too dear. Good heavens come in, come in! I'm making breakfast! Chocolate Chip cookies, your favorite" she said pushing me in.

"White and black chocolate chip?" I asked.

"Of course dear, I know how you like them" she said.

I kicked off my shoes and dropped my bag on the floor. I walked with my Mother into the kitchen and went to wash my hands as she continued cooking. Now would be a good as time as ever to tell her.

"Mom, I'm going to be going on a trip... tonight... to another region" I said.

She paused and stared at me.

"So soon? You've just got home" she said.

"I know but this is something I need to do. Please understand" I begged.

"Your not a little girl Touko, you can make your own decisions now. Just remember to call me every once and again"

"Aw Mom" I said and hugged her.

"Love you dear"

"I love you too"

My Mother pulled away from me.

"So tell me, which region will you be going to? I have a friend at Sinnoh who I haven't talked to in ages! She might be able to help with whatever you need, who knows maybe she could be another Mother figure for you so you won't miss me too much" she joked.

I laughed.

"I'm not sure but if I go there, I'll be sure to pay her a visit. Is the pancakes ready yet? I'm starving" I asked.

"It should be in a few minutes dear, go set a plate down for you at the table"

I walked into the living and sat down at the table. I looked around my home, it was exactly how I left it, not a thing out of place. As I placed my plate on the table... I noticed something unusual.

"Um... Mom?" I called out.

"Yes?"

"You know you set two plates out already right? Why'd you make me set a third?" I asked.

"Oh I plum forgot! You have a visitor! Could you be a dear and tell him breakfast in ready?" she asked.

"Sure thing" I said getting up.

It had to be Cheren, since Mom said him and not her. I'm glad he was talking to me now, I wanted to make up with him before I left. Bianca too.

"Cheren! Cheren breakfast is ready!" I yelled opening the door to my room.

I didn't see Cheren holding up my Lillipup doll Biance gave me as a gift when I opened my door though. No, I saw N holding up the Lillipup doll Bianca gave me as a gift when I opened the door.

"Tou-"

I slammed the door shut. I blinked before opened the door again. N was still standing in the middle of my room, holding the Lillipup doll.

"Tou-"

I slammed the door shut again. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and confronted my Mother.

"When you said I had a visitor who was it?" I asked.

My Mother smiled as she flipped a pancake in the air.

"He called himself N but I can't be sure that's his real name" she said.

...

...

"How long has he been here?"

"Around 10 days"

...

...

...

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, that was the reason I called you so many times but I always got side tracked in our conversations and when I did remember you always hanged up on me" she said.

...

...

...

I turned around and walked back towards my room. I reached for the door handle but found the door had opened and N was standing right there. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in, shutting the door after.

"There now you can't shut the door in my face anymore" he said proudly.

I walked over to him and poked his chest.

"Is it... Is it really you?" I asked.

N gave me a strange look as I continued to poke him.

"Of course it's me, why wouldn't it be? Don't tell me Zoroak has been looking like me again!" N yelled and reached for his belt.

I hugged him though. N froze as I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"N!" I cried.

It was a while before he wrapped his arms around me and started stroking my hair.

"Your hairs down" he said.

I nodded.

"I lost my hat trying to follow you" I mumbled against his chest.

N started moving over a little to the right, I didn't want to let go of him just yet so I moved with him. A few seconds and silent mumbles later I felt something land on my hand. I lifted my head from N's chest and touched the top of my head.

"My hat" I said.

"Found it! No need to cry over it any longer" he smiled brightly at me.

I laughed. All this time I've been looking for N and he was at my house this whole time. It just seemed so funny at the moment, I couldn't stop.

"Touko?" N said questionably.

Warms tears fell down my cheeks as I laughed. I couldn't tell if it was from laughing to hard, or believing N was right here at the moment. I felt a hand run across my cheek, wiping the tear drops away.

"Please stop crying, I don't like to see you cry" N said.

I wiped my eyes and pulled myself together.

"It's just... all this time I've been looking for you and you've been here! At my own home! It's funny" I said.

N gave me a light laugh to humor me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I saw you, I saw you fly off into the distance with Zekrom. N pushed me backwards until I fell onto my bed.

"It's a long story" he said sitting next to me.

"Okay well I was flying off with Zekrom when I heard you calling for me. I turned back and Zekrom told me Reshiram was near. I told him to turn back and we were close enough to hear and... I heard what you said"

Oh my god I had confessed my love to N without even knowing it. I blushed deep scarlet, this was so embarrassing! How could this had happened! He wasn't suppose to be listening in!

"I saw you fall, I ordered Zekrom to go after you but, I caught you hat instead. We saw Reshiram catch you and flew off. I... was confused at first, I didn't know what to do, continue on my adventure or see if you were okay. I looked down at your hat I caught and decided to return it too you. I've been at your house every since" he said finishing his story.

So if I were to go home the minute I landed, I would have been able to see N again. This sucked so much but I didn't even care anymore. N was here with me, that's all that mattered. I sighed in relief and let a small smile grace my lips. I felt something grab my hand though; N was holding it.

"There's something else. The real reason I came back was because something you said bothered me" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

OH MY ARCEUS! HE WASN'T GOING TO ASK ABOUT THE CONFESSION WAS HE? I'M NOT READY TO CONFESS MY LOVE TO HIM JUST YET ANYMORE!

"You said you should have chosen me over the world. That you were scared and shocked when I told you I was King of Team Plasma... what did you mean by that?" he asked.

Touko now was the time. It was now or never, confess your love to N or forever be his best friend. You can do this, you traveled all around Unova searching for 6 Sages to find him only to be disappointed in the end. I don't want to be disappointed anymore, I want to be with N.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared about my own feelings, about the consequences about loving you but I'm not scared anymore. I meant what I said. I should have chosen you N. You were more important to me than the world, you were the most important thing to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is..  
I paused mid breath and leaned towards him.

A kiss. I was a short and sloppy one, but a kiss was still a kiss. N stayed there paralyzed. When we parted I smiled brightly at him.

"I love you N. I traveled half way across Unova searching for 6 old men just to tell you that. I love you" I said.

N was silent. Things felt really awkward at the moment. Maybe I shouldn't have gone so far with the kiss, confessing to him would have been enough... but the kiss... it was so pure and innocent. My first, his first, our first. I didn't regret.

"Y-yo-your Mom!" he yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. I just confessed my love to him and kissed him and he was talking about my Mom?

"I- I told her what you said about me and she explained the whole 'love' process to me. I'd never known about it until now. She was shocked and surprised to hear you love someone... I felt some sort of relieve in my chest knowing you haven't been with anyone. She asked me... she asked me how I felt about you. It took me half a day to tell her everything and at the end do you know what she asked me?"

I shook my head.

"She asked me if I love you. I didn't know so I asked her if I loved you... then she got angry and yelled at me" N said scratching his head.

I shook my head in amusement.

"I remember back at the Ferris Wheel. My heart was beating so fast that day being in that cart with you, when the sun hit your face I swear it was about to beat right out my chest. Since then every time I've thought of you I found my heart beating faster. Your Mother asked me that question the 2nd day I was here. Since then I've been thinking about it, wondering if I'd ever find the answer before you came back. Funny how I only found it once you came back"

What did that mean? What was his answer?

"Touko... don't be alarmed but... I may be in love with you. Is that okay?" he asked.

I started crying again, this time I knew they were tears of joy though. I nodded my head frantically.

"Of course it is you dummy!" I yelled and pounced on him.

We fell back onto the bed and laid there.

"I love you Touko" he said.

"I love you too, N" I replied.

"There's something I need to tell you though... my real name... it's Natural" N said.

I leaned up and stared at him.

"I KNEW IT!"

I held up one finger to N, Natural, before I got up and opened my door. Leaning near the door was my Mother.

"I just wanted to see what was taking two so long since breakfast was getting cold" she said.

I glared at her.

"Take you time, I'll microwave it" she said before scurrying down the halls.

"Touko?" N said leaning up.

"Whitlea" I responded.

"Huh?"

"My real name, well my first name. It's Whitlea but I started using my middle name, Touko, because the other kids used to make fun of my name"

N walked over to me and brushed a stray hair from my face.

"I like the name Whitlea" he said.

I smiled. "And I like the name Natural"

I was pretty sure N was about to kiss me... if it wasn't for the slamming open of my door.

"TOUKO YOUR BACK! GASP! OH MY ARCEUS! N!" Bianca screamed.

She ran over and hugged him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU PUT TOUKO THROUGH? I'M SO GLAD YOUR HERE!" she yelled.

Pure fear showed on N's face.

"Bianca, is the girl here or not... YOU!" Cheren yelled pointing towards N.

Cheren walked up and pulled Bianca off of him, to my satisfaction.

"Aren't you a criminal?!" he yelled.

I walked beside N and grabbed his shoulder.

"Not anymore, I made a deal with Mr. Looker. N's a free man now" I smirked.

"YAY!" Bianca giggled clapping her hands as she jumped up and down.

"Free man? I've always been free though... haven't I?" N asked turning to me.

I reached up and patted his head.

"Of course you have N" I said.

N smiled and pulled me into a bear hug.

"TOUKO! N! COMPANY AND BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD! COME GET THE PANCAKES!" My Mother yelled from downstairs.

"Pancakes!" N said jumping from the sound of it.

"Oh Whitlea have you heard about pancakes! There so light and sweet and fluffy! And there's black and white sweet's in the middle of them!" N said bouncing up and down like Bianca.

Oh great now I had two Bianca's to deal with.

"Come on let's go!" he yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs.

"Wait up!" Bianca said following after.

We all sat at the table, N sitting next to me, Bianca and Cheren sitting across from us and my Mother around us. She stared at N.

"Have you found your answer Natural?" she asked.

N nodded his head. And in case that wasn't enough he bent over and kissed me on my lips.

"I love her"

The end.

**BlackLynx17: Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
